1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to navigation technical field, and particularly to a blindman navigation method and a blindman navigation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is estimated by world health organization that there are 40˜45 million blindmans in the world, in which 6˜7 million blindmans are Chinese, occupying 18% of all of the blindmans in the world. Blindman is confronted with lots of inconvenience in daily lift, particularly in outside activity. Complex traffic surroundings bring great hidden trouble to blindman's travel. It is a problem to be solved for the whole world to ensure a safety outside travel of blindman.
There are existing a plurality of navigation apparatuses for the blind, such as a smart walking stick having piloting navigation function, which may acquire information on surroundings where a user is located and output the information by voice so as to provide navigation of walking way. However, the existing navigation apparatuses do not have function of identifying whether the user arrives at a crossing, and thus cannot provide in time navigation information for passing across the crossing when it is used by a blindman and the blindman needs to pass the crossing, thereby the blindman's outside travel still existing rather great hidden trouble.